omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Death
Overview 'Stone Death' is a prison made of 'impenetrable stone' which facilitates villains that have been caught. The villains varies from all the way from C-class to even S-class. In order to facilitate the difference power, and in threat, multiple floors were formed in this impenetrable fortress of a prison - eight in total. Stone Death's full name is 'Stone Death Villain Confinement Prison'. It is a known fact that prison breaks have occurred during it's service, until the 'Stone Death Uprising' of 2016. It has been in service since 1985, a fair time before the Heroes Association was even founded. The main reason for this is, the prison was originally going to be a prison to confine the deadliest criminals in the world. It was later transformed years later, to what is known as called 'Stone Death' today. Floor Summary The main theme throughout Stone Death is the stone floors and walls. As you go deeper down Stone Death, the stone becomes considerably harder and even varies from the common metamorphic it is made of: igneous. This only occurs on the last two floors however, due to the lethality of the rocks. The themes, throughout the different floors, are as follows: First floor, 'Freedom' (houses 225 C-class) - 'The very first floor of Stone Death is the most open and non-confining floor of Stone Death. The breaks are even much longer than other floors, mainly because these villains are seen as easily rehabilitated. There is also designated lunch breaks and they have internet as well as allowance of their smartphones into the prison, and, of course, a flat-screen TV for them to watch. '''Second floor, 'Liberty' (houses 101 C-class)- '''Though they are the same class of prisoner, the liberties given to them are lackluster compared to the first. Because of this, it is called 'liberty', after the fact that you still have liberty, but it is taken away, much like freedom. '''Third floor, 'Normality' (houses 55 B-class)- '''This is the first floor that makes the prison feel like more of a real prison instead of a community center for gatherings, or the prisoner's own home/apartment. The cells' bars are much stronger, breaks are more limited; but there is still a fair amount of freedom, contrary to belief. They also still have TVs (not flat-screen ones, mind) but have no internet access. '''Fourth floor, 'Metamorphosis' (houses 53 B-class) - '''Taking after the name, 'Metamorphosis', this floor is where the prison takes a drastic change. The walls become harder - 10 times the regular layers of stone there usually is - and the floors do, too. As well as this, breaks are quarter as long as they were in the above floors, and there is no longer an open area where they can communicate. This is the floor where the prison feels different from your regular prison, becoming much harsher. To emphasize their hopelessness to escape, it is submerged under the water. '''Fifth floor, 'Hell's Door' (houses 67 A-class)-' This time the name isn't as easy to follow. Essentially, this floor is where it is a lot hotter (this is mostly due to the below floors). It also requires the prisoners to actually do slave labor, and they are whipped into doing if they even slack a little bit. But, even though it is not that easily implied, this basically declares the beginning of 'hell' itself. 'Sixth floor, 'Karma' (houses 24 A-class) - '''This floor is considerably harsher to the last. As the name implies, this floor is 'karma' for what the prisoners have done, and must therefore atone for. Slave labor is much more condoned and advocated than the last, and the prison guards are even permitted to using their own powers or just flat-out shooting the prisoners if they do not follow their exact orders. This is because the moment they enter this floor, their danger to Earth itself has increased drastically. '''Seventh floor, 'Core' (houses 17 S-class)- '''The name given to this floor is taken after the Earth's core, having immense heat, that fills up this floor. This also marks the beginning of S-class prisoners' imprisonment, meaning that 'Seal Keys' are used, which are keys that, when forcefully entered into one's body - and they soften their skin tissue in order to enter - effectively 'lock' their abilities and strain their body to the point of immense pain. This, coupled with the immense heat, provides true hell. '''Final floor, 'Stone Death' (houses 3 S-class - the strongest villains in existence) - '''The final floor is named after the prison itself. This is because the meaning of the prison is revealed on this final, last floor. The entire floor is, along with the immense temperature and sealed prisoners, made of molten rock. The flooring and ceiling aren't that far apart, either - and the same applies to the wall and flooring, as well. Common practices As is standard of any prison, there are certain practices that both the prisoners and security indulge in. But these practices are somewhat lacking in the lower floors, more on floor 4 and up. '''Bribery - '''Bribery is done on these floors to acquire certain items, money, and shortening sentences. However, failure of such bribery can result in the direct opposite: confiscation of money, those items, and lengthening of sentences. '''Betting - '''Betting is also done. This isn't as frowned upon as bribery however, and is just seen as a bit of fun - even the guards join in sometimes. But it is sometimes done in a malicious manner - e.g. betting lives. The common game for betting is usually boxing matches, but can range from that to poker, blackjack, russian roulette, darts, chess, shogi, and many others. '''Violence - '''Violence occurs frequently within this prison, especially considering how these are 'villains' and not regular prisoners. It isn't always common rabbles between prisoners however, it can also be the guards whipping and even shooting prisoners on the lower floors. '''Drugs - '''Some prisoners smuggle in drugs. They do this to obtain a profit, and sometimes even guards take a few (despite it being against their code entirely). Blackmail of having such drugs is another form of bribery working, concerning drug selling. '''Theft '- Not as common as the others, but theft still is relatively commonplace. Prisoners, especially with speed or stealth-based abilities, can steal items or money from each other. This practices was paramount for starting the 'Stone Death Uprising' in 2016. Noticeable characters '''Rolling Stone (S-class hero)- warden of Stone Death. He is known as the 'brain' and 'brawn' behind the prison's creation and management. After all, he is the man who founded and built Stone Death with just his ability and hands. As the name implies, his ability involves stone manipulation. Because of this, coupled with those with stealth and observation abilities among his staff, the prison has become effectively impenetrable. 'T.N.T. (S-class hero) '- vice-warden of Stone Death. Known as the 'explosive powerhouse' of Stone Death; his ability is manipulating and creating explosions. He can do this by forming explosions and projecting them out of his body, or just snapping his fingers and exploding anything he so chooses with just looking at it and that snap of the fingers. Category:Places